Save my souls: A nice Break
by slake333
Summary: A short one-shot chapter i whished i had put into my story Save my soul. a sweet day before a massive journey of changing events. Read save my soul to understand this. Finn/OC


**Hey guys this a quick little one-shot for my many readers who have read Save my soul, I hope you guys can't wait for Save my soul: Reconcile, I have gotten many ideas for it and I thank those who have given them, now on with this little one-shot I am going to just set it on a normal day. Before the ending of my book happened. Enjoy.**

**Rose: slake333 does not own adventure Time but he does own me, Rose. Yay he brought me back for a One –shot hehe. *starts acting like a school girl***

**Slake: * pulls out cookie* **

**Rose: yay *munching the cookie.***

The sun shone high in the sky as Finn and Rose sat under a nice shady tree. They were tired of house cleaning and decided for a nice break.

"hey Finny?"

"yeah, what's up Rose?" he looked into her beautiful eyes as the wind moved her short black hair, her little blue strip was getting messed about playfully by its gentle touch.

"I was wondering how you were always so nice to people, I mean you help them without even a second thought about the danger it inclines" she moved closer and nuzzled into his chest, to listen to his heartbeat.

"well, I don't know. It just feels right I guess and the danger I don't really care." He brushed his fingers against her cheeks feeling how soft and gentle they are.

"but you should care. One slip up and you could die Finn" she hugged tighter and tighter as if the thought of him dying was happening right in front of her.

"you don't need to worry Rose, I won't slip up?"

"what makes you so sure?" she sat up and turned around to face the hero, there was a peaceful look in his eyes that made him seem so mature for his age.

"I'm so sure, because no matter what, I won't leave you." He leaned and kissed her on the lips, it was quick yet meaningful. So when he pulled back he received a playful slap on his chest.

"so are going to stop talking about this dying stuff" Finn pulled on her little blue strip of hair as a show of affection. She smiled and stood up, the warmth her body faded quickly from Finns own skin.

"I will if you can past one little test." She wiggled her finger back and forth.

"easy peasy, I can pass any test you give me" he tried to stand up but she pushed him back down.

"the test is simple, you have to catch me and give me a kiss" Rose stood with her hands on her hips.

"okay fine." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her body, feeling her warmth once again he leaned in to give her a kiss, he could feel her breath before he closed the gap. But there was nothing, his arms were empty.

"you thinks it's going to be that easy" she said a metre away, a teasing smile gracing her features.

"you little trickster" Finn dived at her but she jumped but giggling like a little school girl.

"missed me, missed me, now try an kiss me" she giggled before taking off towards the well. Finn laughed and picked himself off the ground, he began hot pursuit after the teenage demon girl.

"hey come here" she round around to the other side of the well all the while trying not laugh to death.

"come on Finny, where's the stamina you have when you are fighting monsters?" she giggled again ducking under Finn's arms and tickling him as she stepped out of his reach.

"you know, you're pretty nimble" Finn tried to grasp her again, but ended up on his back.

"you know you shouldn't look up girls skirt's Finn" Finn looked up and could see black lacy under wear, a rushed of heat hit his face as a crimson red blush began to form, Rose was just smiling at Finn's adorableness and the fact that he was probably really turned on at the moment.

"u-u-uhh" Finn couldn't speak as she stood up while sticking her tongue out. She giggled once more before taking off towards the tree again.

"come on slow poke" she ran around the tree leaving a shocked Finn to just memorise what he saw. Another wave of heat hit his face and he was back on his feet.

"huh where did you go?" Finn ran around the tree but she wasn't there. He looked high and low but he couldn't see her. What he didn't know was, she was right behind him the whole time.

"BOO!" Finn jumped as rose tickled him from behind.

"oh my glob!" he shouted, he landed once more on his butt.

"Rose you devil"

"close but I'm a sexy demon" she shook her body side to side shoeing off her assets. An Idea came to Finn.

"uh rose Jake can see your tail!" he shouted out in mocking shock.

"uh crap, where is he!" Rose looked around in thought of being caught, when she finally realised her tail wasn't out and Jake was nowhere to be seen it was to late.

"gotcha!" Finn grabbed Rose from behind and put all his wait on her sending both of them to the ground.

"hahaha" they both began laughing as the could see the awkward position they were in. neither one of them want ed to get up though as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Rose" he leaned in and kissed her, the passion flowed between them as they began to feel their body temperature rise.

"hey Finn, Rose. Are you guys out there. me and joseph are ready set off, the trains going to be leaving soon, come on." They let go of each other as Jakes voice rang out over the field.

"well I guess I win" said Finn, he let go of her tender warmth and stood, he outstretched a hand she accepted it warmly.

"I guess you do Finny" she smiled once more before Jakes voice called out once again.

"I guess it's time to go on our adventure" Rose walked ahead as Finn just watched.

"I have a feeling that this adventure is going to be a life changer." He said before catching up with joseph, Rose and Jake.

He didn't know how right he was going to be.

**Well guys that was a scene I wished I put into Save my soul but I only thought of it now. If any of you haven't read my book but have seen this, please go ahead and read it this wouldn't make much sense if you haven't. anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, so please reviews would be appreciated. Alright well thanks and see you guys again soon. Slake333 signing out for now.**


End file.
